


The Beat of Your Drum

by allietheautumne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, I hate myself, Iwaizumi is mentioned - Freeform, Joke Fic, Other, crackfic, dont question it, hinata (implied), oikawa’s ear, oikawa’s ear has a existential crisis, oikawa’s ear has feelings, please dont take this seriously, tbh this is probably super confusing but just take it, why, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheautumne/pseuds/allietheautumne
Summary: A loving relationship between an ear and a set of earbuds takes a turn... will it turn out good or devastating??
Relationships: Earkawa/Earbuds
Kudos: 4





	The Beat of Your Drum

Earbuds POV

I lay strewn across the desk, waiting until i would be reunited with the one i loved. 

I hated this feeling. the feeling of not having a purpose when he wasn’t using me. 

I am just a pair of headphones, an inanimate object to most. But inside I have a beating soul that longs for oikawa’s ear. 

Every day when I am snugly resting against his eardrum I feel true happiness. Any song he plays, any volleyball podcast he listens to. it doesn’t matter.. I will give him anything. 

Oikawa himself i don’t care much for. but his ears are my soulmate.  
I watch him as he rests. so peaceful as he sleeps. a very deep sleeper indeed. I am very patient though, and I watch him until he arises. it’s almost time.

I stay very still as the boy goes to the bathroom to shower and wash his face. he likes to go out for walks a lot.. especially in the morning, so I knew my time was coming up soon.

Of course Oikawa had to get his hair ready for about thirty minutes.. I wasn’t sure how much longer my streak of pure patience would continue. Shoes, jacket, bag. it seems as if he was grabbing everything except for me. But i had hope. As they say.. “you save the best for last.”. but Oikawa never picked me up. 

I was still on his desk next to a trophy he won!  
Before I could even panic beforehand, Oikawa was out the door. My spirits were crushed in an instant. All night I had been yearning to feel the warm embrace of the tragus. But that warmth was shut out by the slam of the door. How could he possibly forget about me? He hadn’t done this for at least 188 days.. even on days packed with school and volleyball tournaments he never forgot about me. What was he going to do? Did he find a new pair of headphones? That would be the worst case scenario of course. I had heard that there was a expensive new pair of wireless ones out… maybe he wants to look cooler for his friends. After all, who would want a useless bright blue non-wireless pair like me? 

I sat in the silence. I hated Oikawa’s room when he wasn’t there. It was so dull, all there is to do is to watch dust float around it.

“SLAM!” suddenly, I heard the door!! I thought I was being delirious, but no, it sounded too real. It sounded like Oikawa’s type of door slam too. I had memorized the way he did it. “I can’t believe I forgot those of all things!” I heard him mutter.  
Before I knew it I was swiped into the air by Oikawa’s soft strawberry scented palm.  
I knew he couldn’t leave me. Our love was too strong too be broken. Not even the strongest spike in volleyball or someone cutting my wires in half could. It was only a matter of time before I would reunite with Earkawa.

Earkawa POV

That had startled me for a second~!

I can’t believe we almost forgot about earbud-chan! Earbuds are the most important thing to me. Everyday when we are together..our love is so powerful! Our dynamic is simple really. They play me all sorts of music. The only thing im good for is hearing really. I can’t see or write or run. But earbuds have shown me there is so much more to hearing than I could have ever imagined! 

I still remember the first time we met. It was arranged by Oikawa. He had bought earbud-chan at the store. I was will admit, I found earbuds very attractive from the start. Their shiny blue exterior was something any ear could only hope to dream of!!

The first time I listened to them, it was magical. The first song that was played was “body” by a rapper known as Meghan Thee Stallion! Right then, and right there I completely fell in love. I knew there was no other ear accessory that could satisfy the role of my partner. 

It was all thanks to Toru, the most wonderful matchmaker in the world. My earbud-chan is so comfortable, and perfect in every way. 

We’ve spent so many timeless moments together, that it’s honestly astounding. Sometimes.. late at night as Toru stared at the ceiling… We cuddled together close. We’ve spent times at the library together, watching Toru read his favorite books, sometimes earbud-chan is even shared with another ear, sometimes I get jealous, but I knew that they were loyal to me. Often we were together on long bus rides to volleyball tournaments… ignoring the loud teammates that surrounded us. I simply couldn’t imagine a world without earbuds. 

So when Toru forgot about earbuds, I couldn’t believe him!! He is a part of me, after all. He should have felt my need for love!! I guess he picked up on the messages I was sending him because he went back for my blue beauty. 

Finally I was in their embrace again. A perfect fit. 

Just knowing earbud-chan was there beside me. It gave me a reason to not go hard of hearing. Earbud-chan plays me a sports podcast. Recapping a pro volleyball team. I like this podcast, Toru seems to like it a lot. He listens to it every morning, it’s so refreshing knowing that earbuds are providing us so much happiness on our morning stroll. 

We walked for a while longer until we reached a cafe. Ah yes. Often Toru liked to grab a free cup of water from here. He grabbed his water and went to sit on a park bench nearby. He often likes to rest here. He set his water beside him and he began to relax. I was just glad to be in the company of my lover.

But that feeling of comfort was soon put to a halt by Toru, as he took earbud-chan away from me.

Earbuds POV

Aw man. Just when I was having the happiest of mornings with earkawa. Oikawa decided listening time was over. Figures, all good things come to an end. I stayed positive. After all, the longer we are apart, the sweeter it was to be together. But as Oikawa tossed me aside… I panicked in fear, and then.. just like that… it was over. 

One of my earbud sides fell into Oikawa’s water cup. I could feel that side’s circuits frying… it was painful, unlike I had anything ever felt before. I couldn’t do anything after all. After all… I’m just Oikawa’s entertainment device… not much more. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move, all I could think about was earkawa, and our long lasting romance. 

I felt like the boy in that one American movie about the lovers on the ship that sinks. But before I know it, I am lifted out of the water. Thank the heavens. Oikawa doesn’t think much of it, he just wipes me off and blows on me a little, then places me into his pocket. I feel funny. Split in half, funnily enough. Usually both of my sides are in sync. But now half of me feels long gone. I just hoped I would still be able to function for Oikawa, and more importantly for earkawa. If earkawa didn’t want me then what good am I?

I just hoped I could sustain the injury. 

Earkawa POV

Toru went the rest of his day without using earbuds. Disappointing but expected. 

I did enjoy our morning together though, and it’s not like I hate being at volleyball practice either. Although I’d prefer earbud-chan’s pop music to Iwa-chan’s yelling anyday. Toru soon said goodbye to all his friends, and we headed home. It was fun just being an ear sometimes. Hearing the world's beautiful sounds, not moving, not breathing, but living.

Then I felt something pop into me. It was Earbud-chan!!! I was so prepared to hear their delicious sounds. Toru turned on some classical music. Huh. We did not listen to this kind of music often. I was enjoying the symphony.

But soon the sounds of the orchestra in my right side went berserk. The sound started screeching, making me almost bleed. Earbuds were going insane!! Toru instantly pulled them out of me and slammed them on the ground, as a knee jerk reaction to the crazy loud noise that was being emitted. 

If I had eyes I would have cried. My love was hurt! He needed to be fixed.. I was sure there was a technology store around there somewhere! Toru… please listen to your ears plead. Toru touched me for a moment, then bent his non-existent ass over to see if my love was okay (probably). 

He put earbuds back into me. But as he tried to resume the music… no music was heard. Not a note. The song was on full volume according to Toru’s phone, and earbud-chan was clearly plugged in. It was over… I knew from the start of this day that it was all wrong. 

My love was gone. At this point I couldn’t do much. I couldn’t cry, I couldn’t scream, I could hardly even grieve.. I’m just an ear after all. I didn’t know what exactly had happened to earbuds to cause them to pass away. But I wish I could have done something. Maybe if I had loved even more, I could have been strong enough.

Toru eventually traded in earbud-chan for a new music device. They were called airpod-chan. I did not hate airpods, but they were not my love. They did not fit as snugly or comfort me as much. I managed, but I no longer looked forward to much. I thought about where earbud-chan was. Perhaps in a garbage bin with raccoons? Maybe in the back room at a technology store? No. The hope that I had was that earbuds were fixed, and given to someone else. Providing happiness for a different set of ears. I did not feel jealousy at the thought. I just wanted earbuds spirit to stay alive.

Earbuds POV

After I stopped emitting sound. I knew it was over. I was exchanged, and I never felt the warmth of earkawa again. I sat in the backroom of a tech store for 97 days, one day, a young employee got bored and decided to fix all the broken electronics for fun. He did fix me. I was sold to another high school boy, with bright orange hair. He was quite shorter than Oikawa. His ears were not the same, but I managed. The ears did not love me as earkawa had. But no ear ever would.

I hoped one day that we would reunite again.

**Author's Note:**

> before you tell me I need to go outside. please let me tell you that this is 100% a joke so don’t take it seriously!! I just find writing crack fics like this to be really fun!


End file.
